User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The New Hunt: Chapter 3
The killer didn't stop in Old Yharnam. His victims were many, from Cathedral Ward, to Yahar'gul, and even to Central Yharnam. They were anyone from prostitutes, to noblemen and women, to Hunters in their prime. The newspapers had named him The Ripper, as his kills couldn't be called clean at all. To call them feasts for Bloodlickers was an understatement. Yharnamites were calling this time period, when any and all were prey for a monster among beasts, the Autumn of Terror. Doctor Plague walked into one of Central Yharnam's finest bars to meet a contact. He walked to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. A few years ago, he would have ordered a Blood Cocktail, but he stopped drinking recreational blood at the insistence of Amelia. He looked to his left to see a man in Yahar'Gul attire absolutly draining a bottle of vodka. "You're Harold I presume?" Plague asked. "Right, and you're the weirdo with the Beak Mask." The Nameless Lancer repiled. "I understand that you have some understanding of the Ripper. As in, his next victims." Plague stated, to which Harold suddenly got a face that could only be described as serious and said, "Meet me at my house in no less than 30 minutes," Harold slipped Plague a map with his house marked off, "And just a sample of information I've gathered, the Ripper seems to kill people who've commited a sin or wronged someone, except for that young lad he butchered in Old Yharnam of course." Harold then got up and left the bar, leaving Plague to wonder why the man was so intent on leaving. When Harold finally returned to his average sized Yharnam house, he called, "Lydia?!" But no answer came. He found a note from her stating she went to her old house to get something she needed. He went upstairs, satisfied with the note, to retrieve a weapon he received from Gehrman, the very weapon he used to slay the individual who referred to himself as the Shadow Lord. When he reached his large bedroom, he closed the door and locked it to prevent anyone from getting in. As he retrieved the Burial Blade, he heard a voice say, "Incest, Adultery, Murder of innocents, as well as domestic abuse. My, my, you're not exactly pure are you Harold Jenkins?" Harold whipped around, and came face to face with a man wearing a black overcoat and a smiling mask. "Those are all in the past. You're sick, so come quietly so we can heal you." The Ripper looked at Harold, then pulled out a serrated blade. Harold lunged at the fiend, only for the Ripper to move lightning fast to halt his advance. He was disarmed, and so pulled out two daggers he had in his sleeves and slashed, but the Ripper was too fast and Harold found himself going unarmed against his opponent. The Ripper paused and dropped his knife, "If I'm going to kill you Harold, I might as well give you a fair fight eh?" And then the two men clashed together. Harold was a military veteran, one who had conquered other nations with his Iron Lancers, but despite his admirable strength, he was inevitably being overpowered by the Ripper. He guarded with his arms but the Ripper smashed his arms until his guard broke. He scurried into a corner as the Ripper advanced. "Isn't it ironic Harold? You spent the last few weeks studying my every movement, and yet you couldn't stop yourself from becoming the next victim of the Ripper. I know you're horrified, but imagine the look on Lydia's face when she comes home to her husband's limbs arranged into my latest masterpiece." Harold closed his eyes, accepting his fate, when the door was blown open, throwing the Ripper off him. He looked in time to see Doctor Plague standing in the doorway, holding a cannon. "Sorry I'm late, but traffic was a killer." Plague then faced the monster who had ended so many people, who didn't deserve their fate no matter their crimes. They clashed, with the Doctor's scythe swinging and the Ripper dodging, now using Harold's Burial Blade. As both men fought, Harold spotted his Rifle Spear, grabbed it and then turned it to gun form. He waited, then pulled the trigger, firing point blank into the Ripper. The Ripper grunted, then whipped around and stabbed Harold in the leg with a Poison Knife. Plague used this distraction to rip off the killer's mask. The Ripper picked the Doctor up and threw him like a ragdoll. Plague looked up, eager to see the face that ended lives and couldn't believe what he saw. It was none other than James, the very one Plague killed twice, once in Yharnam and another time in the Nighmare. "Why so suprised Plague? You really think you're the only one to escape the nightmare?" James said, "You humiliated me twice with death. But this time, I'm stronger, faster, and better at killing than you. And it's all thanks to the ones you thought were your friends." James then leaped out of a window, laughing on his way down. Plague and Harold ran to the window, but saw no sign of James. Upon returning to his hideout, James reviewed his list of victims. He scribbled out Harold's name and wrote "save for later" in it's place. He then smiled when he read the name of his next victim, "Amelia". "The perfect vengence. Plague took my respect, my dignity, and my life. So now I'll take his precious love away." James then laughed and got ready for his next excursion. Now this is the end of my third chapter. I revealed the identity of the Ripper, as well as added the Hunter a friend of mine created in the story. Yharnam's fate rests in the hands of Doctor Plague. For if he fails, nothing will be able to end the terror of James, the Ripper. Category:Blog posts